Pitch Perfect 2 - One Shots of Jesse and Beca
by Ginnycrazy
Summary: I wasn't a huge fan of the second movie - especially how Jesse was barely in it. :( So I've created some one shots that replace/add scenes to the movie that (in my opinion) would have made it better. Thanks! PS: If you'd like other scenes, let me know which ones. :)
1. Beca Freaking Mitchell

**Beca Freaking Mitchell**

 _*** This is how I think the second movie should have gone. I didn't really enjoy how Jesse wasn't in it – and I think they tried a little too hard this time. This is the scene that Beca calls and leaves a message for Jesse after her boss tells her that her demo sucked.***_

"…You're totally sleeping… Text me when you wake up." Beca said into the phone. All of her dreams of becoming a music producer were being ripped from the seams. Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought she was. Maybe she wasn't cut out to produce music. But that was all she knew how to do.

She felt like she was just hit by a bus and it just kept driving. All she wanted was to create music. And tonight, she couldn't even do that. So she got up to get in the shower and wash herself of the horrible day. As the water rained down from the showerhead, she couldn't even bring herself to sing like she always had. She couldn't even enjoy the part of herself that she thought would never change. She leaned against the shower wall and started to cry. There was nothing she could do to hold herself together. Everything that she thought she knew about herself had the potential to be completely wrong.

After a moment of weakness, she pulled herself up straight. She couldn't be perceived as weak, not even to herself. Even after all the germs from the day had been wiped away, her doubt was still there. She put on her dark blue robe, and walked out of her and Amy's bathroom. Right when she did, she noticed that someone else was in the room. Jesse was sitting at the edge of her bed waiting for her. She walked over to him and put her forehead against his as he intertwined their fingers. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hey… I'm sorry about the message, I-" she started to say as he cut her off.

"Hey! There is none of that here. Tell me what happened." He said gently. Beca kissed him, because it always made her feel better, then sat next to him on her bed. She proceeded to tell him what her boss had told her about her demo. "Beca, that's crazy. You're the most talented person I know. You can do anything. You've changed the face of a capella when you weren't even trying. You're Beca freaking Mitchell."

She smiled sadly. "I just don't know where to start… I can't write music. It's the producing part that I can do. How am I supposed to produce my own song without being able to write one?"

"You'll figure it out. You always do." He replied, picking her up wedding style, and lying them both on the bed with her legs draped over his. "You don't need to write to be a producer, you just need a writer to collaborate with. You don't have to do both jobs."

"I guess…" she said, cuddling up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her together as if she would break if he didn't. "I love you," she said after a few moments of silence.

"I love you too, Beca." He replied with a quiet smile. He loved everything about her and had for years. Although it wasn't the first time they'd said it, it always felt like the first time.


	2. Worlds

**Worlds**

*** This is the scene during the Worlds that Beca sees Jesse in the crowd***

The Bella's sang their hearts out as they performed for the world to hear. There was so much at stake, and they were not willing to lose the group that gave them everything. Beca could barely see anyone in the dancing crowd, but she tried to take note of how many American supporters were there to see them. Whenever she was feeling uneasy, she would focus on who was there to cheer her on. As she sang Emily's song to finale their set, she noticed a very familiar silhouette with an American flag wrapped around it. She almost froze with excitement as she recognized her handsome boyfriend in the audience, then realized she was still performing. His presence and support filled her with the extra motivation she needed to make this performance stick to the judges like superglue. The Bella's sung their last line to the audience, and clung to each other for the support they had always given each other. This performance was everything, and would mean their continuance as a group.

The crowd was wild. It was almost felt silent it was so loud. Nothing and everything made sense, and Beca felt like she could fly. They left the stage, and all she wanted to do was smile – so she did.

"Beca!" A familiar voice exclaimed from behind a body guard.

"Oh it's okay – you can let him through!" She declared to the body guards restraining Jesse from coming in. They then let him through as he ran to her. Her picked her up and spun her, congratulating the Bella's for their best performance yet.

"Becs that was amazing! You've done it again!" he exclaimed. She smiled wider.

"You came all the way out here just to see us perform?"

"Of course I did. How could I miss this moment?" he replied. He pulled her away from the rush behind stage, and pulled wrapped his arms around her.

She shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. "You're such a sap," she said as she jumped into a full blown kiss. How did she get so lucky to have the most amazing boyfriend who loved her to no ends? He had been there through everything and seen her grow from the second she started her life at college. She hoped that it never ended.

The day after they had won the World Championships for a cappella performances, the Bella's along with Jesse and Benji had decided to celebrate by vacationing for a few more days. They saw all the sites they could see, tried all types of new foods, and spent lots of time enjoying life with each other. Who knew if there would be another time that they would all be together? The only thing that Beca knew for certain was that whatever life threw at her, Jesse would always be there to endure it with her. One night, when they were all at dinner together, Jesse caught Beca looking at him.

"What?" he asked with a smile, as she had an unusual look on her face.

"I just love you." She replied. He laughed.

"Now who's the sap?


End file.
